


【授权翻译】I'm the Rainbow in Your Jail Cell/囚室中的彩虹

by agnesdc



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, M/M, POV Second Person, Pride, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnesdc/pseuds/agnesdc
Summary: Right now all is easy and relatively comfortable. But this is what the future will look like if you keep living like this. Look at it. Make a choice. Tread the seventeen stairs and change it.“现在一切都那么轻松和舒适，但如果你继续像这样生活，这就是未来将会变成的样子。看看这些。做出选择。踏过那十七级台阶然后改变它。”





	【授权翻译】I'm the Rainbow in Your Jail Cell/囚室中的彩虹

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/gifts).
  * A translation of [I'm the Rainbow in Your Jail Cell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765931) by [agirlsname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlsname/pseuds/agirlsname). 



> 作者：  
> 这成为了一篇给John的love letter——但不仅仅是为他。我将它献给所有像他一样的人，像我一样的人；献给每一个需要安慰，需要知道自己并不是孤身一人的人。  
> 我想用这篇文来欢迎我所有的新订阅者。感谢加入，最可爱的你们！虽然没有见过你们中的任何一个人，我相信你们都是非凡的（我也很期待和你们在评论里聊聊）  
> 感谢Akhenaten的妈咪迅速的beta！  
> 也感谢在夜间散步中给了我创作这一篇的灵感的陌生人——我希望你的故事不像我想象的那样忧伤。  
> 题目借自红辣椒乐队的《Don’t forget me》。

一抹色彩在你眼角闪过。

真切地看到它这个事实使你再次望去。

 

这是七月的尾声，一个温和的夏日傍晚，有暖融融的风和甜丝丝的空气。太阳依旧照耀着，倾落的金色穿过树冠。孩子们慢悠悠地骑着自行车，全然不顾及那些大家伙的存在。父母们大声呼唤着让他们保持在边道上。几群年轻人肩并肩地走着，阻断了人行道，毛衫系在腰间。

每个人都平静而安全，都仿佛拥有这个世界上全部的时间，都全副身心地感觉这个七月的傍晚会持续至永恒。

 

你同样感觉到了。你可以漫无目的地走下去，只是因为这是夏天而你活着。你可以决定你有时间这样做，尽管脏碗碟已经堆成小山，而且除了你绝对没有人会去在意。

散步使你腿部的肌肉变得温热自如。你需要多锻炼，你知道的。但是今晚不必在意这个，因为现在你只是在散步，而你的心思正在别处漫游。你觉得你不用担心任何事，的确不用。因为你活着并且这很好。

 

现在你活着，真实地活着。你的生活几乎是这世上最好的。而且这几乎足够了，对现在来说足够了。你觉得它会一直如此，你别无所求。

但它不会，John，对一个像你一样的人来说，它不会。

 

你的眼角有一抹色彩闪过。

 

世界像一个明亮的、充满颜色的球体环绕在你周围：两侧的墙壁是绿色和金色，游乐场是蓝色、橙色和紫色；黄色的自行车，红色的头盔，粉色的公主裙。你的目光却掠过了这一切。

在你前面十米远处的长椅上坐着一位老人，双臂交叠搁在面前的桌子上。一件穿旧了的深褐色外套包裹着他佝偻的身形。老人头顶的帽子是黑色的，已经失去了原有的形状，几缕灰白的头发从下边沿露出来。他看起来是如此平庸、如此微不足道，你本不会注意到他，你需要用力去看才能将他从平凡中分辨出来。

但是你注意到了，因为那张桌子上放着一面蜷成一团的彩虹旗（pride flag）。

 

在看到它的时候你的胃翻涌了一下。你从梦游中惊醒，再一次看过去。

你知道就是这个暴露了一切。

 

那不是一面旗子，现在你看清了，那是一把伞——熟悉的彩虹色条纹。

抬头看那位老人的脸，他背对着你正在漫步的小路，但是你可以看到他的侧影，你看到他直直的望着前方，一动不动。

也许在等待什么人。

 

你从他身旁经过，你回过头，你看着那把彩虹雨伞。

London Pride刚刚结束，你想到，这就是为什么它吸引了你的目光。在不久之前这些旗帜曾随处可见。

你没有参与其中，你从来没有过。

但是你觉得有一个人撑着这样一把伞走来走去是一件好事。

他是好样的。

 

你继续向公园走去。有一天你会需要脱掉身上的夏季外套。你享受小臂上细软的绒毛曝露在和暖空气中的感觉。你沐浴在那绿色和金色之中，你因为天空蓝得那样纯粹而感到欣慰。

你现在明白了吗，John？

 

你转身向家里走去。

你并不期待他仍在那里，但他会在的，这会使你的心猛地收紧。

向前弯曲着身体，只有褐色和黑色，毫不惹眼、完全静止。彩虹旗图案的雨伞躺在他面前的桌子上。

你现在要面对它了，John，你知道你的朋友对“看见”和“观察”是怎样的说法。

 

没有在下雨。

没有丝毫将要下雨的征兆。

 

Pride已经结束了。

 

老人当然知道这些。现在和他的同伴一起在街道上列队行进已经太迟了。这团孤零零地躺在脏桌子上的彩色织物是仅存的、无声的宣示。

他知道自己的等待是徒劳的。他知道现在弥补错误已经太迟了，无论这错误是他的，抑或是源于这个罪恶的世界；现在做些什么已经太迟了，因为那些事情是机会尚存之时他畏于做的。只要生命还存在，没有什么会太迟，但他直到生命已逝才意识到这一切。

老人坐在那里，彩虹旗静止在面前，因为再也没有什么是他能做的了。他坐在那里，因为现在他可以爱、被允许爱——如果他的爱人还在这个世界上。

 

你能感觉到他看起来是多么的渺小吗？那样迷失，那样屈从于命运。他从来不是一个高大的男人，但是现在他甚至不再有力量了，现在他甚至并不比那具人类形态的躯壳意味着更多。

而且你知道的，John。你知道，不是吗？

 

你知道他就是你。

 

当老人转过身望着你的时候，你甚至会惊讶于他是能够移动的。但是你一点也不想看到他面无表情的脸孔。在这个七月的晚上，你不想承受他的片刻沉重——他的目光回归空茫之前的那一秒钟，等待着他的过去最终降下怜悯，让他继续生活。

他拒绝承认这些，但是我们都知道将要发生一切是向无尽的虚空坠落。

在等待死亡的过程中，他能做的全部就是爱着爱着爱着，即使他已经太迟了。

 

那把彩虹色雨伞洋溢着欢乐，你无法抑制地被这尖锐的快乐所感动。

然而你知道他们本可以是多么的幸福。如果他曾经勇敢些。但是你也知道不是所有人都能那样勇敢——不是不计代价的。这个男人不是一个懦夫，他也无意为此。

他只是——同样的——不想成为一个罪犯，他不想“生病”。

 

你也不想，没有人想。这没关系的John，没有人想。

 

你又一次看向那幅彩虹旗，而且你知道这是为什么。

你知道你属于他们。

你在远处看着，他们并未注意你。他们沉浸在快乐、舞蹈和爱情中。你想念他们并且希望他们也会想念你。

他们是那样在爱中沉浸，甚至也许会爱你，爱你们两个。他们会在舞池中为你们匀出位置，在你们接吻时欢呼，或者完全没有留意你们接吻，一种或另一种。

但是你知道重点在哪儿，John，不是吗？你想念那亲吻。

这个世界是一道彩虹，而你却回头看了那一道两次。

 

你知道这就是将会发生的事情。你的朋友，他是那么不顾后果，永远不会放慢速度。他会离开你死去，如果幸运的话，在他得到他梦想的那些蜜蜂之后。那些关于蜜蜂的想象不足以支撑未来的人生，你希望那足够了，但是你透过他的眼睛看到了真相。这并不是说他不快乐，你想到，他只是全然不在乎。他认为他可以就此死去而不会有任何影响，不会对他，也不会对任何人。他已经让自己平静地接受了这一切。

有的时候你觉得如果你求他尽可能久地留在你身边，他会考虑的，但你从未问过。

所以你知道他会离开你死去，而你会看着London Pride游行队伍经过，然后你会买下一幅彩虹旗，紧紧地攥着它，就像你觉得他能够在帷幕之后的另一个世界看到你那样——如果这是真的，如果他真的能够，那么你需要他看到你举着那幅旗，这样他就会知道。

就是这样，这就是从今往后余下的故事。你不能活着却不去面对真实的自己，John。所有的这些斗争将会把你耗尽，你也会变得像你的身体一样渺小，最终不可辨识。你永远不会再爱上其他什么人了，因为如果你不能在他仍在这里的时候做正确的事情，当他不在了，你就再也不能够了结这一切。

 

说不。

说不，John。

说你不会变成那个带着彩虹色雨伞的空虚躯壳。

 

说这会是简单的是最大的谎言，它一点也不简单。那像你想象的一样令人惊慌失措。

你感到迷失——但不比你已经感觉到的更加迷失。

你感到恐惧——但不比你已经感觉到的更加恐惧。

你感到你和其他所有人不同——但是你已经知道你是不同的。

这不同会变得越来越难以被忽视，真的John，它会变得不可能去忽视。

但是如果你现在这样做了，在未来的某一天，你说出bi这两个小小的字母的时候会不再犹豫。在未来的某个时候你不会再感到羞耻和恐惧，只有爱和是的——骄傲。

你将会闪耀，你甚至不需要试着变得坚强因为你已经是坚强的。如果有人要你这样做的话，你会每一天带着bi的旗帜穿越伦敦游行。而你的勇气将会带领那些仍然羞愧恐惧的人走出阴霾。

这就是那些游行的意义，你知道，强者支撑弱者。弱者也会变强，强者也会变弱，这时他们互换角色。但无论何时，坚强的人始终存在，而他不一定要是一个战士。现在，你可以允许他们来带领你。

 

这感觉就像是你的朋友已经在死亡帷幕的另一侧，但是现实不过是他在起居室窗户的另一侧。在一分钟之内你也会在那儿，没有任何借口。没有人会强迫你做什么，也没有人会为你不做而感谢你。没有人会背负着责任所有被错过的机会，除了你自己。

你从那场该死的战争中活下来，从自毁倾向的深渊中被拖上岸——被你今生的挚爱——不是为了错过和失去，只是因为他是一个“他”。

拯救你心里的那个老人、雨伞和所有的一切。

你会做他没有做的事情，来给他以安慰。

踏过那十七级台阶。

 

他当然不会帮助你进行那场对话，不过你已经习惯了。如果你以问他有没有去过骄傲游行来开头，你知道他会嘲弄你，然后激烈地抱怨说他有多么厌恶人群——虽然这不是真的。

即使这样，你依然可以问他。

他会变得更加烦躁不安，于是你知道你捉到了他失去自控的瞬间。

你很喜欢你能做到这个的感觉。

你可以告诉他你下一年想去参加而他会问你为什么。

你可以不去在意所有其他的事，只是告诉他这是适当的，因为它被叫做LGBT+而你是那个B。

享受他对这个如此自然而然发生的出柜的震惊，以此来掩盖你的惊慌失措。

 

然后你可以告诉他下一年你想和他一起去，告诉他你想和他共舞，告诉他你想跳舞而不必拉上任何窗帘。

他对此的反应可以告诉你你所不知道的事。如果他不感兴趣，他会对这个提议不予理会，然后你大概会心碎，但这最终会好起来的。

但是如果，如果，如果——那将会是他理解这一切的时刻。然后如果他真的，真的，真的——那么他会不敢相信然后转移话题。

 

他会问你窗帘和这一切有什么关系。

 

那时你可以微笑，关系到一切，你可以说。这正是意义所在。你不想要帘子，你受够了它们。你可以加上说，帘子是愚蠢的，希望这个他喜欢的词能够使他从僵硬的静止中脱离出来。

他会说他合上窗帘只是为了不想让任何人看到你拙劣的舞技。

你可以抗议，指出你只有一次被他看到，而那只是一个开头。

他会说你最后确实完成得很优美。

那是他将会用的词。优美的。

 

你可以告诉他他才是那个舞姿优美的人。你可以告诉他这就是你为什么在下一年的Pride中想与他共舞——用你的手臂环绕着他。

他会说他不理解这对Pride的执念，你可以在任何时间跳舞，你可以现在就跳。

也许他只是在开修辞学的玩笑，也许他会开启这个游戏。无论哪一种，伸出手都会显得那么自然。

你的手感觉僵硬而颤抖。但它们一直渴望去触碰他，于是一切会变得简单。

 

他会避开目光，他会拿过他的笔电然后打开它。

你会想好吧，这提议太愚蠢了甚至不值得回复。现在对付一场心碎大概总比变成一个多愁善感的老人之后要好些。

 

而后音乐从他的笔电中流淌而出，轻柔而舒缓。他会把笔电放在桌上，转过身，将他的手放在你的手中。

哦John，当握住它的时候你会感觉要爆开了。

 

我知道你会这样做的。

这是事情将会变成的样子，这是你们之间唯一可能的路。

如果不是今天，就是另外的某一天。

我知道你会的，John。

 

而且我觉得你会好的。

开始会很难，之后可能依然会。

但是我衷心觉得我们会好的。


End file.
